Lost in the Crowd
by xXxeternally yoursxXx
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Spring Break Alan Tracy is feeling left out and pushed away from his family more then ever.  Can he prove to himself that he belongs with his family or is he as he always feared, a mistake...
1. Anything I Can Do, They Can Do Better

Hello and welcome to my first ever Thunderbirds fic! Yes it's movie verse mainly because i've never seen the TV show, I have however seen the movie and read a bucket load of stories, which is what inspired me to attempt to write my own, yes attempted, I apologise in advance if it is terrible and offends any other fans who happen to read it. However I hope you like it and enjoy reading!

**Warning:** This story will contain the emotional, mental and physical abuse of Alan Tracy and therefore the rest of the Tracy clan at the fingertips of me the author for my own personal entertainment, cause yes i'm sadistic like that. Don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Thunderbirds would I be sitting here writing this... no I would be locked away doing something naughty, i'll let you guess with whom...

So without further ado, may I present you my esteemed readers with (drum-roll please) Chapter One! enjoy lovelies xox.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Anything I can do, They can do Better<strong>

For Alan Tracy life had never been simple. If asked the random person on the street would suppose, that the money and connections that came with being one of the famous and intriguing Tracy's would ensure a certain ease and comfort in life that the less fortunate always imagine of the obscenely wealthy. For Alan however the fame that his family, both as a whole and the individual recognition that his father and brothers possessed, only served to drive home how much he wasn't like them. This was never as apparent to Alan as in the aftermath of the events of the previous spring break.

Once the adrenaline high of several close encounters with certain death had worn off, and the realities of what was in his future became apparent, namely his imminent return to boarding school and continued exile from his family and home. The fifteen year old realised what in the midst of his joy clouded celebrations he had failed to see. The badge that now sat proudly on his dresser at the island changed little. Instead of home schooling and Thunderbird training as Alan had expected he was once again sent away on the wings of his fathers anger and disappointment after yet another explosive argument. Sure Alan had never expected that he would be allowed to go out on many actual rescues, he wasn't an idiot, despite his brothers opinions, and acknowledged that he was young and for the most part untrained, but he wasn't completely useless. At the very least Alan had felt sure that he would start to train in earnest with his brothers, perhaps sit in on some of the less dangerous missions or even go up on five with John and learn the family business from that angle.

After all monitoring from the family space station wasn't exactly dangerous (with the obvious exception of deranged psychopaths hell bent on slaughtering his family, but really how often were they going to encounter those, seriously?). Besides if he could work five, and really he wasn't bad with computers, nowhere in the league of John, Brains and Fermat of course but he could find his way through code easily enough, then John could spend more time down on earth with the family. Alan knew he had to be lonely isolated in space more often then not, no matter how much he loved the stars.

So that led him to now, two weeks later and he was once again in the same familiar position that he had found himself in so often, staring unseeingly out the window wondering about his family whilst some teacher prattled on about something that he really had no interest in anyway. What good was English (or was that Science?) when he had much more important things to think about. His fathers words ran through his mind once more. "Why can't you just act more like your brothers Alan?" the one sentence had haunted Alan since his father had shouted it at him during their last fight before he had left for school. It was the last of several such arguments since Jeff Tracy had informed his youngest that he would indeed be headed back to Wharton's at the conclusion of spring break.

Rationally Alan knew that the comment was born out of frustration and and exhaustion, the rest of his family only just having been back from a particularly tricky rescue. The teenager just couldn't quite ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that wondered the truth of the statement. Alan knew he wasn't as good as his brothers, never as smart or fast or talented, and he didn't see how he ever could be. Kind of like that old kids song, he couldn't really remember the words but he was sure it went something along the lines of "anything I can do, they can do better", or close enough anyhow. He was the spare of the family, never really fitting in or standing out, the only thing he ever did well was get in to trouble.

Hell he wasn't even supposed to exist, he had done the Math years ago, when the divide between him and his brothers had first started to become evident. There was five years between him and Gordon, that was longer then the gaps between any of the rest of them. The truth revealed in those numbers couldn't have been more clear if it had been written on a billboard in times square, or written with a sky writer over the school for everyone to see, mistake baby. Oh yeah, he'd been messing things up before he was even born, now the question was how to prove to his family that he was worth it. That he deserved a place in the family and the family businesses, one given out of pride and love rather then guilt and duty. That he Alan Sheppard Tracy belonged.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Until next time, eternally yours xox.<p> 


	2. Secrets, Stars and Schemes

Hello darlings, so here is as promised chapter two but before we get into that there is one little note I have to make. This story is set mainly at a school in America, however my only knowledge of the American school system is from television. So if I get something wrong feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it in later chapters.

I would also like to thank all those people who reviewed, favourite or added this story to your alerts list. It means a lot to know people like this.

Now please enjoy...

**Chapter Two: Secrets, Stars and Schemes**

Wharton's Academy for boys was much like any other boarding school in the world. There were the classes and the obligatory homework, that seemed to multiply whenever no-one was looking. The food was horrible and the company not much better. Of course the majority of the boys in residence came from wealthy backgrounds, some were old money others new, some were the sons of ambassadors, politicians or celebrities. There was even (although it had never been confirmed) the son or two of Mafia families and drug lords. The elite clientele of the school were attracted by the schools stringent privacy and security policies.

For Alan Wharton Academy was a prison gift wrapped in a pretty package complete with a gift card and big bow. Classes put him to sleep and the wardens, sorry, teachers existed to torture him with their dull monotones and disapproving glares. Homework got lost and forgotten despite his best intentions. As for friends, well he had Fermat and there was the odd person that he would greet in the hall or chat with in the classes that Fermat didn't take with him. Sure there were the suck-ups and sycophants that were attracted by his family name, wanting an in with the famous Tracy's, but neither Alan or Fermat gave them much mind. On the whole Alan didn't fit in with the elitist crowd, not that he tried overly hard to make friends, after all he had Fermat.

The problem with this view became apparent on nights such as this. Fermat was in short a mini genius, not so surprising really considering who his father was, but this meant that he was in a lot of the advanced classes, even some he attended with the older years. Oh of course Alan was happy for Fermat, that he did so well and enjoyed his classes, even if he personally couldn't see the attraction. Only he could get lonely sometimes when Fermat would be busy or in class.

Rolling over in a half-hearted attempt to smoother himself with his pillow Alan slowly released a sigh. Really he had to get out of this room before his thoughts started to sound even more pitiful and pathetic. He had almost reached the level of angst found so often in teenage novels, this would not do, not at all. All he seemed to do lately was mope and brood, yeah that would be useful in proving his worth to the family, 'hey dad, look I can brood better then the Salvatore's or even the Winchester brothers! Aren't you just so proud?'. Yeah he could see that one happening. Actually he would probably be more concerned that Alan knew who the Salvatore's were, but it wasn't his fault that Tin-tin adored that show. What was it with girls and vampires anyway? With a rough shake of his head, as if to dispel all headache inducing quandaries that the mystery of a woman's psyche presented, Alan rolled of the bed and slipped his feet into the shoes that lay carelessly by the door, before making his way out of the dorms.

Quietly, Alan strolled through the corridors and stairways, the route having become instinctual over time. On the island when Alan needed to escape, or just be on his own he could easily lose himself on the beach or the cliffs or the forest. School was not so simple, though stress and habit demanded a place that was just his, somewhere secure and safe. So Alan had several places in which he could escape to, even when Fermat wasn't at an extra class or late night study group, some things he just couldn't bring himself to tell the other boy.

His arrival at a small room at the very top of the school pulled Alan out of his thoughts. The room was old part the original buildings and safe for Alan's use because it seemed to be generally forgotten. It was dusty, filled with a few broken desks and old filling cabinets. Obviously used more as a attic space then a classroom or dorm nowadays. Pulling a half eaten packet of skittles from one of the desks Alan walked to the window and pulled it open before climbing out onto the roof with a practised ease. He settled half laying, half sitting against a chimney as he popped a skittle in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he study the clear night sky above him. This was his favourite place to go at night, and so far he had never been caught, Alan was fascinated with the stars. He had been since he was a child and would listen intently as John told him their names and stories. It had been a long time since he and John had talked about the stars, but sitting here, sucking on skittles and trying to pick out the different stars and constellations with their different names like Sirius, Cygnus and Orion, had never failed to calm him and settle his restlessness or anger.

Alan supposed this was because they made him feel close to his family, in a way he had stopped feeling a long time time ago. Regardless of the reasons however it made the perfect place to plot and plan. Alan was determined he would prove himself, the question was how to start.

* * *

><p><p>

I would love to know what you thought so please review. Until next time, Eternally yours xox.


	3. Morning showers and Encounters

SUPRISRE! Guess who? Now before you all start throwing stuff (not that i'm denying you have the right it has almost been a year) I will actually be updating this now that I have a computer. Not that this is much of an excuse, so please except my most humble and sincere apologies.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, alerted or favoured this story even in my little sabbatical your interest and support means a lot to me.

Now for what you've all been waiting for (drum roll please) Chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Morning Showers and Encounters <strong>

With a start Fermat was wrenched from sleep by the shrill sound of his alarm. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he pulled on his glasses blinking as the room he shared with his best friend came into focus. Sighing he began his morning routine realising that once again, like so many mornings these last few weeks Alan was already up and gone. If he had ever come back to the room to begin with, a theory that as days passed with Alan managing to come and go without once waking Fermat was seeming more and more likely. Fermat was really starting to believe that Alan wasn't sleeping at night. The behaviour of his best friend this term had been increasingly puzzling, he seemed to have woken up one morning a completely different person.

Alan had begun to act calm and distant as apposed to the volatile, devil may care attitude he had portrayed around the school since his arrival. His grades had picked up, a sign that had shocked Fermat even more then the erratic behaviour. Oh Alan was smart, he had the capability to do better in classes then he showed but Alan never had. Admitting to Fermat once that he could never see the point. These days though it seemed that every time Fermat saw Alan he was studying or on his way out to run.

Walking through the hallways from the dorm towards breakfast Fermat stopped at the notice boards as he passed to double check the dates for his advanced physics excursion, noting with disbelief as he did so Alan's name scrawled down on the sign up sheets for track. Blinking in confusion he stopped a passing older student who was walking past. "Excuse m-m-me but i-is the n-n-n-name A-Alan Tracy on th-th-there?" with an odd look at the small genius the boy focused on the sign up sheets "Hey whatcha know Tracy has signed up, wonder if he's any good?" with an absent shake of his head he continued down the hallway pausing only to shout "Later kid" in Fermat's direction.

As much as he was glad that Alan seemed to be taking his studies seriously for the first time since finger painting, and trying to participate in school life for the first time since he had been sent to boarding school, Fermat couldn't help the shiver of unease that ran down his spine at the dramatic changes in behaviour that his friend was showing. With Alan so closed off he had no idea how to help his friend, all he knew was that it didn't take a genius to see this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>At this exact moment Alan was in fact awake, after having jerked out of the nightmarish images that clouded his mind whenever he left it idle, the condemning voices of his dreams echoing in his conscious mind. Rubbing his eyes with a curse Alan gathered the books that had become his impromptu pillow. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had been harder and harder to stay awake over the last few weeks. However that didn't mean the blonde had any intention of trying to get any real sleep anytime soon, he didn't have the time for one and more then anything he could not bare to dream. To see the dead bodies of his family, to hear their voices hard, cold and unforgiving, telling him over and over how it had been his fault, how he had killed them. How he hadn't been enough.<p>

Looking at his watch Alan hurried out of the corner of the library that had become his hideout during the long hours of the night. Throwing a handful of chocolate coated coffee beans in his mouth, his latest dietary staple, Alan fairly flew down the hallways to the area of the school were the offices were situated. The guidance counsellor had requested a meeting this morning and thanks to his little nap he was almost late, an old habit but a particularly bad one as this was one meeting he really couldn't be late for.

Running as he was, Alan wasn't really focused on his surroundings, therefore it came as a surprise when he turned the corner before the administration building and barrelled straight into the chest of his science teacher. New to the faculty this year, Mr Cal Tessaro was a man of unremarkable appearance aside from the general unpleasantness he tended to wear as barrier between himself and the people around him. The most notable fact about the quiet, weedy man was the instant dislike he seemed to take towards Alan the moment he had laid eyes on him in class some weeks before. Alan had supposed this was due to the horror stories that he was certain the teachers told each other of his pervious behaviour, both fact and rumour from pervious schools, on his arrival.

Picking himself up of the ground Alan offered a hand to the man he had quite accidentally knocked over, only to be brushed harshly aside as the man hauled himself to his feet and snarled in his direction "In the future Tracy you would do well to watch were you are going." With one last glare the man stalked away in the direction of the science buildings leaving Alan watching after him for several seconds before he jumped back to action grabbing his fallen book bag and hurrying on his way, already forgetting about the encounter with what had to be his least favourite teacher in the school, and considering some of the teachers here, that was saying something. He had a meeting to get to.

On Tracy Island the lush beauty of dark tropical forest and pale sandy beaches, the calming rhythmic beat of the crystal waves and the warming glow of the morning sun, banishing the chill of the night, did little to improve the mood of a brooding Jefferson Tracy. Seated at his desk, several reports laid forgotten on the smooth wooden surface as he gazed unseeingly at a photograph of his five children. He couldn't help but think about his youngest son, after the horrific events of a few weeks ago, an adventure that still had him jerking awake in the middle of the night, his sons names caught in his throat. Jeff had thought he was finally making progress with the teenager. It had been such a long time since the father had been able to connect with his youngest, and for a time he had thought they were getting closer, reaching a level of understanding that Jeff had been missing since the kid had hit puberty. However before Alan was sent back to school their relationship had fallen back as though nothing had changed. If anything He felt as though things were worse now then ever before, It was as though every time the father saw his son he drifted further out of reach.

Sighing into the quiet of the morning Jeff ran a finger over the faces in the picture, before a loud shout startled him out of his revery. "GORDON" at the anger apparent in exclamation Jeff looked up to see what his second youngest's sense of humour had driven him to do now. Seeing his incensed eldest stalk furiously into the room dressed in only a pair of shorts Jeff did a quick double take before suppressing the laughter that bubbled up seeing his usually serious son, with skin a particularly garish shade of barbie pink.

The red haired trouble maker followed behind at a leisurely pace, laughing heartily at his brothers ire. Once he trusted himself to speak, Jeff forced himself to turn away from the the spectacle of Scott. "Gordon, explain" the red head shrugged.

"Why does everyone always accuse me, maybe this time it was Virgil playing with his paints again."

"What was Virgil" The dark haired artist stumbled sleepily into the room roused by the raised voices and laughter.

"You know it was you Gordon." Growled Scott. "Dad he put cool aid in my shower head. Again." The fledgling argument was interrupted by riotous laughter causing the others to pause and look down to were Virgil had collapsed on the floor at the sight presented by a pink Scott, setting Gordon off again. Raising his head in his brothers direction, he forced out between gasps "look it's Barbie Dream Scott" before completely loosing it once again. Pouting like a three year old Scott crossed his arms against his chest and went to storm out of the room, muttering about showers and bleach, completely missing the soft click of the camera Gordon had pulled out of his pocket, as the klaxon went off. As the boys stood by there pictures Jeff reflected that Gordon was lucky he wasn't standing next to his eldest brother, as John's parting comment had Scotts jaw clenching in a way that had to be bad for his teeth.

"Good thing we wear helmeted suits, hey Scott." and if a recording of Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' was played through the comms on the way home that afternoon, well Scott had always said he should have his own theme music hadn't he.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr Tracy" the severe face of Wharton academies guidance counsellor looked up as Alan walked into the room. Miss McKinnon couldn't have been further from the the fictional ideal of a sweet friendly woman whose appearance compelled you to confide in her. Perhaps that was because Alan had never been in her office but for punishment and lectures. You know failing grades, destruction of property, fights. Not that it was ever his fault, exactly, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, a lot.<p>

"Miss McKinnon" He nodded in her direction as he sat in one of the seats in front of her desk, wondering not for the first time, if these seats were purposefully made short enough that whoever sat in them felt as though they were being towered over. As the women seated on the other side of the desk seemed to be doing now as she peered at Alan over the top of her wire rimmed glasses. As intimidation tactics went he supposed it was pretty effective, if you hadn't been raised in the Tracy family with four older brothers to boot that is.

"You wanted to see me?" He hoped to God that this meeting was what he thought it was, that he wasn't in any trouble. That would be just what he needed, more trouble for his dad to be disappointed about.

"Yes" She looked him over, eyes narrowed in disapproving suspicion. "It has come to the attention of the faculty that your attitudes in regards to work ethic have changed dramatically this term. So far, in the first few weeks your grades have pulled up, a change that given your prior history I would not have thought possible." At this she raised an eyebrow. "However as we can find no evidence of cheating." She stared him down with a piercing glare. He met her eyes with a steady gaze of his own, inwardly laughing at the continued attempts at intimidation, like that was going to happen. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, the dark haired woman continued on, her voice, if possible, becoming even firmer. "It has been decided that if this new trend of yours continues, and your grades rise and stay there for the rest of the term we may have you moved into some of the more _challenging _courses."

Alan couldn't help the expression of shock that crossed his face and fought to close his mouth before he looked any more ridiculous, did she mean? she couldn't mean...

"Yes, Mr Tracy I mean advanced placement courses. You have started to show your true potential this term. Consider this offer an incentive if you will, to work even harder and work consistently. Do we have an understanding?" It took Alan a minute but he shook his head in the affirmative, speechless in the face of the unexpected, and consumed with a kind of hungry satisfaction that his plan was working. All the hard work, all the sleepless nights and the skipped meals. He would show them, soon enough. "Very well, you may go." with a dismissive wave of her hand the women focused her gaze on the screen in front of her. Mind still reeling Alan numbly rose from the chair and headed towards the door, almost missing the teachers parting comment.

"Oh and Tracy, congratulations on finally locating the library."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this long over due installment. You will find the exists to your left, please leave a review on your way out. Have a lovely day or night where ever you are. Until next time darlings, I remain eternally yours xox.<p> 


	4. Guilt and Misconceptions

Hey look new chapter! Please don't hit me, I know i'm really bad at this whole updating thing. However I really am trying to be faster. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment.

Thank you to everyone who as read, reviewed and added this story, it means so much to me and really motivates me to write.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Guilt and Misconceptions<span>**

Grin fading John disconnected the communications between Thunderbird five and Tracy Island the adrenaline from their latest rescue already leaving him. Sometimes he wondered which was the harder job, being on the ground in the thick of the action, the physical strain and stress of the elements, the job. Or sitting here, thousands of miles above his family, watching and listening but completely unable to _do_ anything.

Realistically John knew that he was helping his family, that with the information he was able to give them they were a hundred times safer then they would have been otherwise, but sometimes the frustration and the fear at watching his family constantly putting themselves in peril, over rode the logical part of his mind. Leaving him feeling increasingly helpless, trembling with adrenaline without an outlet.

As much as John loved the stars, loved being in space, so close yet still so far away from the sight that had fascinated him since he was a child, there were times that he resented them. Hated the barrier that they created, and wanted nothing more then to forgo calm words or rationality and just punch something.

Rocking back in his chair, John looked out the thickly reinforced windows in front of him. Gazing into the endless darkness that stretched for billions of miles around him lit by so many diamonds, burning with their own inner fire. He knew that he should try to sleep now, but sleep wasn't something that had come easily lately. The station had been repaired quickly in the aftermath of the Hoods devastation, the gleaming panels and screens bore no sign of the nightmare, but the psychological scars endured.

Truly John didn't know what was effecting his family more. The memories of what had happened on Five, the explosion, being trapped with no control, decreasing oxygen as they hurtled towards the earth. Or the footage they had watched from the security cameras, both from the island and London. He knew his father still had recurring nightmares. John himself was kept awake at night by the images of his baby brother being flung against walls and choking in mid air, of him hanging over the spinning blades of the mole and disappearing into the wild flames of One. The thought of what could have happened to Alan, in his home, the one place on earth he should have been safest was enough to turn Johns stomach.

He knew that if he was bad Scott was worse. His only older brother's habit of taking any hurt given to one of his brothers personally, had made the whole experience that much worse for Scott. Between John's injuries and what Alan had endured, Scott was brooding more then usual, spending every spare minute trying to think of a way he could have changed things, kept his family safe. Nothing anyone else said seemed to help. It might help if one of them talked to the kid, but not even Gordon seemed to be able to look Alan in the eye. John didn't really understand it, things had been fine at first, better even with Alan becoming closer to the family then he had been in years. However as reality had regained its equilibrium and Alan had gone back to school, the guilt seemed to set in. It appeared to have become the common belief that Alan blamed his brothers for allowing the Hood to get to him. John had thought that was ridiculous, but with the way his littlest brother had been avoiding anyones calls, it looked more and more like the truth.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back of a darkened classroom, Alan sucked the chocolate off another coffee bean, focused intently on the closing scenes of the video presentation being shown. As the images faded and the credits began to scroll across the dark screen, he closed and gathered his notebooks rising with the other students, mind already racing towards his next class. Though it was expected the call of his name made an already jittery Alan jump as he turned towards his science teacher, with a sort of exasperated resignation.<p>

Mr Tessaro was watching Alan with a cold expression, that as the last of his classmates filed out of the door grew increasing malevolent. Alan waited for him to say something, frustration evident as he bounced slightly from leg to leg, impatient for the man to spit out whatever bitter abuse he felt necessary today. This had become a ritual of sorts in the time since Alan had first met him, gradually getting worse as the teachers inexplicable hatred of him seemed to grow. Alan would stay after class and Tessaro would sneer and spew bitter comments and criticisms of his work, or performance in class.

Truly Alan could not understand what he had done to make a man he had never met hate him so obviously, what he was doing to make that hate fester and grow. Motivations however hardly seemed to matter when the guy had that look in his eye. The one that made Alan feel as though if Tessaro felt he could get away with killing him, he would.

Slowly the thin man stalked forward. Alan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mans melodrama, he had a feeling that it wouldn't go over very well. Wrapping a tight hand around Alan's bicep, Cal roughly pushed him back against the wall with a heavy thud. A soft grunt escaped Alan as he fought to keep still and quiet, to quell the growing rage and bitter comments that he long to throw, even as the teacher moved his face closer. Whispering in a quiet menacing tone, "So, Tracy." he drew the name out condescendingly. "What are you playing at? This little act." He gestured with his free hand, carelessly swiping at the air. Alan trembled with suppressed hate, reminding himself with every breath why it would be a bad idea to lash out at the man, while the hand on his arm tightened to an almost crushing grip. "Pretending to be the little golden boy." A bitter chuckle gave his face a mad, twisted look. "If only they new, what do you think they would say, Tracy, if they knew that people like you aren't capable of being good people. Tessaro's distracted snickering was interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell, signalling the next class.

With a jump, Tessaro was startled out of his musings, immediately loosening his grip on Alan's arm. As though remembering were he was he stepped back letting Alan go completely. "Run along little Alan, be a good boy." He ran a finger roughly down the arm he'd been holding, eyes brightening at the subtle wince on the blonde boys face. "Remember, i'll be watching."

Glancing back over his shoulder as he ran to his next class Alan couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine at the insane smile that lit the teachers face as he looked down at the hand, whose imprint now marred the skin of Alan's arm.

* * *

><p>On Tracy island a lone figure sat curled on the sand at the waters edge, letting the turmoil swirling through her mind be soothed by the constant repetition of the waves. Resting her chin on her knees she watched as the foamy water pushed itself up the sand, just brushing the toes of her bare feet before being pulled back out. 'If only', Tin-tin mused, 'life was as constant as the waves, as predictable.' She giggled miserably, 'then again, I suppose it would be really very boring.' The current object of the teenagers misery and confusion was her... well she really didn't know how to think of Alan anymore.<p>

Were they dating? She didn't think so, but then again they weren't just friends either. They had been on the way to _something_, Tin-tin was sure of it, but now it was as if Alan wasn't interested. He was rarely around when she called, and when he did talk to her, he was so distracted. Tin-tin doubted he heard anything she said, she would bet anything that if she mentioned that she was now a lesbian and running away with Elena Gilbert, to join a demon cult run by two guys named Harry and Draco, Alan wouldn't even blink. She could see it now, he would just smile half-heartedly and say "thats great Tin" before going back to looking at the wall past her head.

It was times like these that Tin-tin bemoaned the fact that she was the only teenage girl living on an island full of boys, she would give anything to have a girl to talk to about these problems. As much as she loved her mother there were times a girl needed more then platitudes and the obvious relief that she wasn't yet pregnant. Okay that wasn't fair, her parents trusted her enough to not immediately assume that she was pregnant, but still it wasn't fair. 'Stupid boys, stupid islands', she kicked out at the sand in frustration, only to flick some back into her face, 'and stupid sand' the dark haired girl groaned as she dropped her head back onto her raised knees.

The pity party currently being held inside of Tin-tins head was crashed by the red headed Tracy brother, as he sat down beside her and flung an arm around her shoulders. "Whats up Tin?" And sometimes she thought it was nice to have a bunch of adoptive older brothers who had known her since forever. 'Well', she considered thinking of some of the more irritating pranks and teasing the boys had subjected her to, 'most of the time anyway'.

Gordon had been considering wether he had time to have another swim before dinner (regardless of the fact that he just showered after the last swim he had), when he saw the dejected form of his adopted little sister sitting by the water on the beach.

It hadn't escaped the notice of the Tracy brothers that the young malaysian girl had become more sad and withdrawn lately. The boys had been quick to assure the girl that they didn't think less of her for her unfortunate association with the hood, either through blood or ability. However Gordon suspected that most of Tin-tin's problems stemmed from his AWOL baby brother.

Making his way down the beach the red headed Tracy brother sat down beside the girl that all his family considered one of their own. Pulling the girl into his side, Gordon looked down at the dark head and asked the question that everyone else, men that they were, had been avoiding. "What's up Tin?"

He felt more then heard her sigh deeply against his side, before she looked up at him with dark eyes. "Nothing Gordon, I'm fine." He looked at her in exaggerated disbelief until she shook her head. "really Gordon, everything's just fine."

"Oh yes I'm sure and hey look is that a flying pig?" He took a moment to stare into the distance with a look of faux surprise. "quick we should get pictures." His efforts were rewarded when the young girl snorted with laughter and shoved the side she was leaning on with enough force to send him over into the sand beside them.

"Seriously?" He looked up at her as she smirked at him one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "flying pigs, that's the best you got?"

"Ha ha" Gordon pulled himself back up beside her, watching as she turned her eyes back towards the horizon and the glowing colours of the setting sun as they danced along the top of the rippling ocean. "we're all here you know" he gestured when she looked back. "When you decide you want to talk. You don't have to brood out Here all alone sis." The red headed boy put his arm back around her shoulders as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I know" She looked back out at the ocean "I appreciate it Gordon, I really do."

No more words were said as they sat like that until the sun had well and truly set.

* * *

><p>Please review, I love reading what people think and knowing that people are reading this story. xox<p> 


End file.
